Harry's Loving Nurse
by Gamer95
Summary: Harry is three years old, and what he wants more than anything is a hug. When his enraged uncle is searching for him, he finds himself transported to someone who is more than willing to both patch up his wounds...And give him all the hugs he could ever want.


A three year old Harry James Potter was nursing a bruise on his leg that he'd gotten earlier today due to his rude cousin Dudley deciding to be mean. He currently sat in the dark confines of his cupboard, since they days chores had been completed. However, he was nervous. He was gonna get beaten up again if he didn't do a good enough job... But it was all up to what his Uncle and Aunt thought of it...and if his Cousin stayed down for his nap long enough to not break anything... oh how he wished he didn't have to do this... Of course he had more primitive thoughts than had, being a three year old. He was wondering what love and affection would be like. To be held...Hugged, kissed, tucked into a warm bed... 'I-I want hugs...' he thought slowly, his words coming out as incoherent babbling.

"Wan...Hus..." He said softly. He heard pounding footsteps, the Uncle Vernon opened the cupboard. Harry rushed out of the hole and to attention before him, barely reaching Vernon's knee in height.

He looked up at the fat man fearfully, wringing his hands together nervously. "You forgot...the lawn..." he growled. They day was fall, and leaves were everywhere! He didn't know he had to do that! He let out some confused babbling, attempting to explain he wasn't sure what he had been supposed to do. He was slapped in the face and fell to the floor in a heap. Vernon growled at him again. "Do not talk back to me!" Harry whimpered in response and put a hand to his bruised cheek while a single tear slid down his face. "You are to go out there, rake the leaves, and put them in a trash bag. Then throw is in the Garbage. NOW!" Vernon screamed, pointing to the rake outside and kicking him onto the deck with a powerful force.

Harry whimpered as he collapsed onto the deck, then timidly rose to his feet. "W-wan hus...wan hus a wot..." he whimpered. He didn't even understand what to do...he grabbed the rake, then used the wrong end to poke the leaves,

But when nothing happened, he grew confused and desperate, not wanting another beating... 'What do do..?' he thought, freaking out. He- He had to do something! Fast! He swapped to the other one, and scraped the leaves, hitting some of it and pushing it around. 'This right...?' He asked himself. He prayed it was... He pulled it around getting a large pile of leaves soon. It looked good! He actually felt a little happy now... Then his beach ball of a cousin came running through the yard, and jumping into the leaves, sending them everywhere. He then ran and hid, behind a bush, and Vernon came out...

Harry began to tear up as he heard his uncle's angered scream. "Wan...Out here..." He said softly to himself. "Wan hus..." He heard the pounding footsteps, and his fear grew so much that he actually ran. He ran, and in a crack that was loud enough to be heard throughout the neighborhood, he disappeared. The enraged fat man stormed through the yard, furiously hunting the boy down. But he would never see Harry again...

Out of nowhere, Harry appeared, in a world not too far from his own, and crashed to the ground. He hurt his knee on the fall, and grabbed his knee. "O-Ow! Owwee!" He whimpered at the pain. His knee was broken... His tears flowed, then a sob came out. Then more... He cried for what felt like an hour. He didn't know where he was, he hurt, he wanted hugs... Why couldn't he have hugs?!

Meanwhile...

A certain nurse in training was out making a trip to the store, humming to herself happily. The day had been warm, but not too hot. But as she enjoyed the day, she suddenly heard a loud sobbing. "Oh my goodness...Is a child hurt?" Being one to help those who needed it, she followed it into a small park and saw what appeared to be a baby sitting on the ground, holding his knee. Compa gasped softly, her hand over her mouth. No child should be out here alone, much less a baby! Instantly, she was at his side, kneeling down in front of him and tapping him. "Honey? What's wrong?!" She asked, reaching for her first aid equipment.

Harry flinched at the physical contact and snapped his head to look over at the woman. She was tall, bigger than him, and she had pretty pink hair. Her eyes were also pink, and she wore a pretty white sweater. She had a bag, filled with things that Harry couldn't identify. He looked at her with a scared expression. He wasn't supposed to interact with strangers! "n-No! no no!" he shook his head, trying to escape the woman. But he felt his knee flare up in pain. He began to cry harder. He was hurt, confused AND scared, all at once.

Compa was freaking out as well. She had to figure out how to quiet him down. She reached for him and gently pulled him towards her, then ran her hands through his hair and hugged, him, rocking him back and forth.

Harry froze in his tracks. He was being...HUGGED! "h-h-hus...? hus!" he said with a happy smile, scooching around to get comfy.

Compa looked down at him and giggled in delight. "My, you're certainly cuddly...but dear, we need to fix that knee of yours."

"ababa?" Harry asked, looking up at her.

Compa giggled softly. "Awww...So cute..."

"w-wy hus...?" he slurred, looking at her. He looked so adorable...

Compa tilted her head. "Awww...Come on, I'll take you home and make that owie leg all better for you, okay sweetie?" She lifted him up and carried him carefully, against her hip. She was worried she'd irritate his knee, and that was something that couldn't happen! Harry was looking up at her with bright-eyed adoration. She gave him a hug! "hus! Hus Hus hus!" he cheered. THey were so warm! And cuddly! He loved them!

Compa felt her heart melt at his enthusiasm. But then it reformed and snapped at the sight of his bruised arm and face. He'd been hit! And judging by his clothes and scent...yikes.. She sighed deeply. An abused child...She had taken care of them before in her line of work, and it broke her heart every time... Oh but restoring their confidence was so much fun! They always looked so very happy... And then they would go to loving families that would raise them with the love and care they deserved! Oooh it made her heart melt again! She hugged the child so very tightly as she quickly rushed back to her house. Then she remembered she forgot her groceries... "Eh, this is more important. I'll get them later." she said, entering her small house.

Harry looked at her curiously and babbled, asking what she meant. "nothing dear, i'll fix your boo boo!" she cooed, entering the household.

Harry clapped his hands happily. She would make the pain go bye bye! As she entered the household, she heard the voice of her friend, Neptune. "Back already?"

Compa giggled. "Uh-huh!" She replied. "And I brought a very special guest!"

She set Harry on the counter of the kitchen, and Neptune stepped into the kitchen. She looked super confused, and shocked. "Oh my gosh, who's this cute little thing?!" She cooed.

As Harry babbled, on and on, Compa filled in for him. "I found him in a park...poor little thing has a broken knee and has been..abused.."

Neptune frowned. "Oh...I get it..." She said softly.

"waamaa!" the kid let out, as sort of a, 'Pay Attention to me!'

Compa grinned and turned to him, ready to heal him up. "Okay, sweetie, don't get TOO impatient now." She giggled playfully. Harry nodded, then Compa pulled out a Medical Drug. She held the syringe up to his arm after rubbing him with some alcohol in a cotton ball. He seemed happy enough, nothing wrong, then the syringe went in. After she emptied to drug into his system and pulled it out, he sniffled. Then he sniffled again. Then tears flooded his eyes. Then he cried again... Compa gasped and gave him another hug. "Shhh...What's the matter?" She cooed softly.

"o-owwie!" he cried, holding his arm. Oh...he must not like shots...

Compa giggled and continued hugging him, shushing him. "Shhh...it's okay little guy...no more shot's..." Harry sniffled and babbled incomprehensibly as he leaned into her chest. "There there...no more hurty. See? Look at your boo boo!" she cheered. Harry directed his eyes to it to see that he was, in fact, healed! He blinked, then smiled brightly, his babbling becoming far happier. "Yay! Now, you look hungry! Who's hungry, huh?" she cooed, nuzzling his face.

"M-Me!" Harry said with a smile.

"Uh oh! Here, let's go get those Groceries...THE FROZENS!" she shrieked, then rushed out, cradling Harry.

Neptune watched after her with a sweatdrop. "Woah...weird..." She said scratching her head.

Meanwhile, Compa discovered her groceries on a sidewalk, and swiped them up. "Thank goodness...Nobody stole my groceries while I was gone..." She scooped them up in one arm, and adjusted the baby in the other. This was going to be a difficult walk home... Harry tilted his head, then babbled as he pointed at the groceries. Compa giggled. "Uh-huh! This is food!" Harry shook his head, then reached out his arms, signifying he wanted to help. "O-Oh, you want to h-hold the groceries...?" she asked, confused.

Harry nodded. "Wan hep!" He said. "You nis!"

Compa mentally translated that to her being nice, and him wanting to help. SO she humored him, handing him two very light bags with Laundry Sheets inside. He seemed to enjoy helping. He had such a proud little smile on his face, looking like he was so important. He was just so adorable! The Nurse-in-Training kissed his face, and nuzzled his cheek, strutting back home. He let out a giggle and looked at her. "You not hit, right?"

"Nobody could ever hit a face as adorable as yours baby..." She cooed.

Harry giggled. "Yay!" Compa giggled at how happy he was. Such a happy,happy little one, it just made her feel warm inside... "Don lemme." Harry said softly. He was hoping Compa would stay with him, and didn't want her to leave him.

"Hm? Oh baby boy...I don't really want to let you go. Ever." she said, matter of factly. She gave him a peck on the nose. "You can stay with me for as LOOOONG as you want!"

Harry clapped and hugged Compa around the neck. "yay! nis wady! hus..?" he asked, looking at her in hope.

"You'll have tons of hugs when we get home and I put these groceries down." She promised cheerfully.

Harry pouted, and Compa kissed his cheek. She kicked the door open, then set down the groceries on the counter. She then proceeded to hug the child very tightly. Neptune approached her friend with a tilted head. "Uh...so did you like, adopt him? Because if so, that's adorable!" she grinned. Compa was always motherly...

Compa tilted her head. "No...But I will~!" She sang with a wink.

Neptune blinked. "Oh okay! That's a bit sudden..."

Compa shrugged. "I don't care! He's so gosh darn cute!"

She gave him another kiss, and he happily hugged her head. "me...lik..yoo..." he said, whispering. Compa kissed him again.

"I like you too..." She giggled. "In fact, I LOVE you!" Harry gasped. He looked at her in such shock that Compa laughed aloud. "What is it dearie?"

"W-W-Wuv? Wuv me?"

"Of course! You're just someone who needs-" She was cut off by a tearful hug. "Hey...it's alright hun...aw, you've never been told that have you..?" she asked. Harry shook his tiny head, still buried in Compa's chest. "Well, I love love you love you!" she cheered, kissing his head.

Harry was simply overjoyed by this point! "Yaaay!" He cheered, tearfully

Compa giggled and gave him seven more kisses. He blushed, grabbing at her. A relationship was formed... And Harry had a newfound dependence on his new mother figure.. He had taken to her like a fish to water. He decided he NEEDED her hugs. Otherwise he'd feel all sad again... "Okay Stinky, you need a bath. Let's do that. Then nap time!"

Harry giggled at her words. "Bath!"

"Yes, bath! Good!" She praised, leading him to the bathroom to clean him. She giggled when she looked at how tiny his frame was. Like a littttle baby... She ran the water and pulled her sleeves back. Then, gently, she placed the boy in the tub. He let out an "Ooh!" At the water temperature and seemed to relax right then and there.

He let out some more babbling, this babbling sounding relaxed. "There we go...oh so dirty..." She realized, scrubbing his arms with a bar. "Haven't you ever had a bath before?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nono." He said.

Compa sighed. "Oh, you poor dear..." She said softly, rubbing his cheek.

Harry cuddled up to her happily. "Hanad...m-mama...?"

Compa looked at him and giggled. "Oh, mama, am I?"

"Y-You...mama...?" He struggled, attempting to speak.

"Yes! I'll be your mama!" Compa said cheerfully.

Cue Harry's happy tears again... "MAMA!" He exclaimed, reaching up for a hug.

Compa leaned down, despite him soaking, and wrapped her arms around him. "Aww, I'm happy to be such a sweetie's mama." She cooed. His sobbing didn't cease however... He was so happy... So...happy..


End file.
